The Single Mom and The Arrogant Superstar
by I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories
Summary: Ally is a single mom with twins (a boy and a girl) called Aiden and Amanda. Ally owns one of the famous music company in the U.S. called 'Sonic Boom'. Austin is the famous arrogant, cocky and did I mention hot Pop-star. What happen when Austin has to move to L.A and bumps into Ally? Will it be love at first sight or not? Please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

27 years old Ally Dawson is seating on a chair in her fancy office looking through her emails on her laptop. She got bored and she gets up to look out on the window. She smiles to herself. She is very proud of her self. She is the owner of one of the most famous music company in the U.S and she has to amazing children. She's not going to lie. Marrying Johnny was the worst mistake she has ever made. After a year of marriage he started to drink. Come home late.

He abused her physically and mentally. Then one night she called for help and the police sent him to rehab. After 10 months he came back better than ever. They got back together, and then she got pregnant. She was so happy. After two weeks of pregnancy she decided to tell him. She prepared a fancy homemade dinner. When he came home from work they sat on the table. Then she told him. He stayed silent for a few seconds. Then he started laughing. Ally was confused. What was so funny about someone being pregnant? She thought. She had ask him if something was wrong and the only thing that came from his mouth was 'divorce'.

**_FLASHBACK FROM THREE YEARS AGO_**

_"What?" Ally asks shakily._

_He put his fork down and yells, "You heard me woman I want a divorce."_

_"Why?" She ask _

_""Because I don't want any little brat in my house"_

_"My house" She corrected him. "And I don't want to see your face ever again. So get out of my house. Now"_

_He scoffed then muttered, 'Yeah your house."_

_She cross her arms taps her foot on the floor, "Do you want me to repeat myself? GET OUT!" She yells._

_He get up from his chair then walk to the stairs He then turn his head and said, "One day you will want me back"_

_"I don't think I will" She shot back._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

It has been three years since her and Johnny divorce and she's happy. She had never seen him again. She gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The boy's name is Aiden and the girl's name is Amanda. They both have dirty blonde hair just like their father Johnny.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two little voice

"Mommy, Mommy. Gwes what" Her three year old daughter said.

She smile then bent down so she could be their height. "What?"

"Aunty Trish is bywing us ice cweam" Her three year old son tell her excitedly.

"Ohh really?" She asks them. They love ice cream so much. But they love pancake more than anything.

"Huh huh" They reply in unison

"Knock Knock" Someone said behind the door. The kids eyes light up and Ally smile.

"Come in" Ally yell.

Her sassy Latina best friend since birth came in her office with two ice cream cones. She hands them to the twins, and they happily lick theirs.

Trish also works in Ally's music company. She is the vice president. Trish also know about Johnny.

"So Alls do you want to go to the club tonight" Trish asks her.

"Sure. I want to get some things out of mind though." She replies back smiling.

"Okay so I'll come and pick you up at 8. Kay?" Trish tell her

"Kay" she replies smiling.

******************************At Ally's Mansion***************************

For the club Ally wore an orange frill front singlet, skinny denim jeans, leather lace-up sandals, she curled her brown hair, a designer shoulder bag, coral lipstick, and her I phone 5s with a Minnie the mouse case. **(Outfit in my profile)**

She heard the gate ring. She tells one of her maids to open the door for her.

"Hi miss Trish." Natalia greeted Trish.

"Hi Natalia. How are you?" Trish asks her.

"Good. Miss Ally is coming" Natalia tell Trish.

"Okay" Trish wait for Ally to come down. Ally went to her daughter's room and sees her asleep. She smile at her and then kisses her forehead. She went to her son's room and do the same. After that she went downstairs to see Trish seating on her couch.

"Ready BFF?" Ally said giggling while hooking her arm with Trish's

"Ready" Trish said.

"Natalia. Check on the twins very often" Ally yell before going out.

"I will Miss Dawson. Have a good night" Natalia yell back.

"You too." The two girls yell before going to Trish's Camero.

*************************At the Club****************************

The two girls enter the crowded club in a rush. There were paparazzi outside.

"Trish you can go get us a booth. I'll go get the drinks. The usual?" Ally tell her friend

"Okay and yes the usual." The Latina replies back.

Ally order the drinks. Then the bartender gives her the drinks. While walking toward Trish she bumps into someone and accidentally spill the drinks on the stranger .

"Sh*t" The person cuss out.

"Oh my god. I am so so sorry." Ally apologize while taking a random person's napkin to clean the stranger's shirt.

"You should be" The stranger said in a British accent while moving away from her.

"Excuse me?" Ally asks

"I said 'you should be' because this is a designer shirt and now you spill your fr*****g drinks on them" Ally look up and see the last person she wanted to see. Austin. Austin Moon. America's Bad Boy.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like this?" Ally asks while crossing he arms.

Austin look down to see a beautiful woman maybe a few years younger then him standing in front of him. He face turn from angry to a smirk.

"Well hello beautiful" Austin said while talking Ally's hand to kiss it. Ally quickly move her hand from his and slap him hard on the face. After slapping him she heard a _click_.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A new story haaaaaaaah. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh MA GAWD! I just read the reviews and I loved them. Haaaaah! And KawaiiNeko7031 let's just pretend he has a British accent. Because I love it.**

**_PREVOUISLY ON 'THE SINGLE MOM AND THE ARROGANT SUPERSTAR'_**

_Ally order the drinks. Then the bartender gives her the drinks. While walking toward Trish she bumps into someone and accidentally spill the drinks on the stranger ._

_"Sh*t" The person cuss out._

_"Oh my god. I am so so sorry." Ally apologizes while taking a random person's napkin to clean the stranger's shirt._

_"You should be" The stranger said in a British accent while moving away from her._

_"Excuse me?" Ally asks_

_"I said 'you should be' because this is a designer shirt and now you spill your fr*****g drinks on it" Ally look up and see the last person she wanted to see. Austin. Austin Moon. America's Bad Boy._

_"Who do you think you are talking to me like this?" Ally asks while crossing he arms._

_Austin looks down to see a beautiful woman maybe a few years younger then him standing in front of him. He's face turn from angry to a smirk._

_"Well hello beautiful" Austin said on his charming British accent while talking Ally's hand to kiss it. Ally quickly move her hand from his and slap him hard on his right cheek. After slapping him she heard a __**click**_

**_*NOW*_**

Austin's hand went to where Ally slaps him. His face turns onto a smirk.

"Feisty huh? I like that" He said coyly.

"You want another slap because I sure can give you another one. Harder" Ally threatens. They already have a scene. Every one in the bar stops what they're doing and look at what's happening between Austin and Ally.

Austin takes a look at the small woman in front of him. She has chestnut colored hair with brown highlights at the tips. She looks like she's about 5 feet something tall. Austin already like the girl. She's not like the other he had met. The other girls only wants him because he is rich and they would've start flirting with him right now. But Ally didn't. He cussed at her, she slapped him And he like it.

Austin watches as the small woman walk away from him and walk toward another tan small woman. Austin smile and went to get another drink.

************************3 IN THE MORNING**********************

Ally came home from the bar fifty minutes ago. She changed into her pajamas. And right now she is checking on the twins. Ally heard the bell ring

Who could this be in this hour? She thought.

Natalia went to open the door and there stood… Austin Moon. Ally close her daughter's bedroom door and went downstairs. She was walking down her extremely long staircase when she looks up and her mouth hung wide open.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" She asks the man in front of her.

Austin looks up and sees Ally. He smile a wide smile. He run toward her and hug her. Ally stiffens and pats his back awkwardly. Ally gestures for Natalia to go.

"Ally! Oh my gosh I have looking all over the alley for you." He says exclaims

Huh? Ally thought.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asks him again while pulling away from his grasp.

"I told you. I have been looking for you" He said.

"Well you found me. Now get out of my house." She said angrily

"What! B-B-But why?" He asks sadly. Ally felt her heart tighten. She already hates that feeling.

Ally look at him closely and ask, "Are you drunk?"

He looks down at the ceramic floor shamefully and whispers a 'maybe' while slurring.

Yep. He is definitely drunk. Ally thought.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ally asks him with her arms crossed

"I don't know"

"Look Austin you have to go home" Ally said

"I can't" he mumbles

Ally look at him confusedly, "Why not?"

"Because my manager is staying for a few weeks at my house"

"And?"

"And if I go home drunk like that he'll be pissed off. And don't forget that you smack me. I'm pretty sure some paparazzi took pictures. "

"Oh! Well I'm sorry." Ally apologizes. Then his eyes widen. Ally looks at him curiously and asks, "What?"

"The paparazzi took pictures of you slapping me." He yells

Ally smack his right arm and whisper-yell, "Shut up. My kids are sleeping."

Austin's eyes widen then he whisper-yell, "WHAT!"

"What. You think I'm not old enough to have kids. I'm 27 Jesus-Christ."

"You have kids? I can't believe it"

"Look Austin I'm gonna ask you again. You have to live NOW." Ally scolds

"I can't remember. My manager is in my house. I'm screwed." He said while running his hand through his hair.

"Why are you screwed?" Ally asks confused.

"You slapping me is gonna be all over the news and my label is gonna know that I said something rude to you and they gonna suspend me."

"Well what are you gonna do?" Ally asks

"I don't know. Hey can I have some aspirin or something? Please." He asks

Ally sigh and said an 'okay'. She walks to her house's elevator _(Because her house is huge. She cannot take the stairs)_ to her little pharmacy. _(That's right baby. She has a pharmacy)_

When she came back to her really large living room she froze. She saw Austin lying on his back on her couch. She smiles lightly. She has to admit it he looks pretty cute.

She went to get a blanket. Then she took off his jacket and shoes and then put the blanket on him. When she finish she was about to take her elevator to her room but he turn around to look at him over her shoulder. She found herself walking toward him. She stood in from of him then she lean to kiss his forehead, then his cheek.

He stirs but he did not wake up. Ally gasps quietly. She quickly wipes her lips then ran to the elevator press 2 and went to her room. She throws herself on her bed, quickly put the covers on her and drifts to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally woke up with a smile on her face then it drops (Not literally). She remembers that HE was sleeping on _her _couch, in _her_ living room, in _her_ house. She quickly takes off her cover, takes her robe, put it on and blots out of her room to the elevator.

She presses one and after a few seconds it beeps and the door opens. She went to the living room to see that everything is just like it was before Austin came. She sighs in relief believing that he was gone. She was about to go upstairs to check on the twins when she heard a manly laugh and giggling coming from her dining room. She furrowed her eyebrows.

_I have a visitor? But I told Maria (Her personal assistant) to reschedule my appointments for tomorrow._ She thought

She slowly walks to the dining room. When she was at the door. Her eyes widen. _He_ was eating and playing with _her_ kids. She angrily walks toward them.

"Why. Are. You. Still. Here?" She asks with her arms crossed over her chest. He looks up and sees Ally. She is wearing pickles pajamas, and a robe. Her hair was on a messy- yet cute bun- and she has a frown on her face. He couldn't help but think that she looks beautiful even when she looks kind of messy. "Hello? I want you out of my house right now." She says when she saw that he was staring at her.

"But mommy. He was tewing us jokes" **(He was telling us jokes)** her three year old daughter said.

"Yeah mommy" her three year old son said with his mouth full.

"Aiden how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full" Ally scolds. Ally hates it when people talk with their mouth full. She thinks it's disrespectful.

"Sowwy mommy" the young boy said looking at his food shamefully. _He_ was seating on his chair watching the scene in front of him with his arms crossed. Ally already forgot that _he_ was even there.

"Mommy can Mr. Austin stay with us for breakfast?" Amanda asks her mom shyly. You see. Amanda is the shy, clean, respectful three year old girl, while her brother is the fun and outgoing little boy- yet respectful.

"No" Ally said quickly.

Aiden look up from his food and swallow the one that was in mouth, remembering that his mother had scold at him because he was talking with his mouth full. "Why not?" He asks his mother.

"Yeah. Why not?" Austin mocked Aiden's words while sticking out his bottom lips. But there was a small smirk hidden on his face.

"B-Because. Because I don't like him and he's not welcome here in this house." Ally said while shuttering. It's the truth. She doesn't like him.

"But mommy. You told us not to hate people" Amanda says on a small voice with confusion written on her face.

"I don't hate him." Ally said

"But you said you don't like him so that means you hate him" Aiden said.

"Whatever, but still I want him out of my house." Ally said. The maid who takes care of Amanda and Aiden was passing by and Ally asks her to take the twins upstairs. The twins complained but with a glare from their mother they went back upstairs with the name whose name is Maria.

Ally turns around to face Austin. "I'm gonna ask you again and you better give me an answer. Why. Are. You. Still. Here?"

He smirks- which is something she found that he do a lot- Then said in his British accent. **(I'm really sorry I had to write this. I really love British accent) **"It was 8 in the morning. I was still sleeping when I felt four little hands on my face. I woke up and look around because I didn't know where I was. Then it hit me. I was drunk and I came to your house and you know the rest. When I woe up I saw two little blonde kids in front of me and I think that they were your kids. But then your son, Aiden, asked me to stay for breakfast because he already likes me and you daughter said the same thing. I didn't want to stay but you son threatened to cry if I didn't stay. And I hate seeing little kids cry. As weird as it sounds but I seeing little kids cry make me wanna cry too" He lowered hi head in embarrassment when he said that. Ally smile. But then she stops because she's supposed to hate the guy. "Anyway" he continued, "I stayed with Aiden and Amanda for breakfast. I was telling them some funny jokes and then you came"

Ally was awe struck. What catches her off guard was when she said two that she regretted immediately

"Get out."

He look at her for a moment then he took his jacket and left her house with a pain look on his face.

* * *

Ally is in her beautiful- yet gigantic room getting ready for an party she's attending.

She's wearing an Almari Laser cut collar full dress, pink salmon pumps, black floral clutch bag, silver watch, Sterling Silver Heart Lock Key Pendant Necklace, stud earrings, dark red lipstick, cat eyes make up. **(Outfit in my bio or profile)**

The twins are visiting her parents out of town. They said that it has been a while since they saw the twins and they wanted to see them again. Ally finishes getting ready and went downstairs to the limo. When she arrives at the party there were paparazzi everywhere, like usual. They started asking questions but she ignored them all

"Mrs. Dawson why did you slap Mr. Moon at the club two days ago?"

"Ally is it true that you're having a secret affair with Mrs. Moon?

The last question catches her off guard. She wanted to yell at them stupid paparazzi and give them a piece of her mind but she decided against it. She ignored them and went inside.

When she was inside she was greeted by her brunette friend.

"Hey Dallas" She said as she hugs him.

"Hey Ally-Gator. Looking hot tonight. Huh." He said hugging while giving her a kiss in both cheeks.

"Thanks Dal. Anyway awesome party. Huh."

"You know I have the best parties ever and you love them anyways." He said

"Sadly yeah." She said and they both laugh. After a few seconds they stopped.

"Anyway. I read an article of you slapping Austin Moon a.k.a 'America's Bad Boy'. Is that true?" He asks her.

Ally roll her eyes and sighed deeply then said, "Yes"

"Why" Dallas asks her

"Because he was being a douche" She said simply. "And B.T.W he's 29 years old he's not a boy."

"But he sure is hot" Dallas said dreamily. You see Dallas is a rich guy with brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes **(I think) **tall, handsome. But guess what. He's gay. Many girls wants to be with him, not only for his money but also for his handsomeness. Even Ally wants to be with him but sadly he's gay. He's gay but he looks nothing like it. He looks like you know like a regular guy who's straight who date girls.

"I don't get why you love him so much Dal. I don't find anything interesting about him" Ally said. Dallas's mouth hand wide open.

"You don't like him" He screech.

"No I don't. Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's Austin Freaking Moon we're talking about of course it's a big deal girl." Dallas says. Ally laugh and said nothing and drink her wine.

Ally and Dallas continued talking throughout the night then Dallas had to go because his 'boyfriend' arrived. Ally was looking around when she heard a familiar British voice.

"Well looks like we meet again"

She turned around and sees _him_. Austin Moon.

**A/N:** _I'm so so so so so sorry guys. I haven't updated in a moth. I just didn't have any inspiration for the story. I wanted to delete it. But I said 'nah'. Anyway I would LOVE for you guys to review and tell me what you think of this chapter and you guys can make prediction about the next one. __**PLEASE REVIEW**__. And __**FOLLOW ME**__ on __**INSTAGRAM**__ if you guys have one._


End file.
